


3rd July (Chinese translation)

by EndlessLove



Category: GOT7
Genre: Chinese Translation, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Heartache, Long-Distance Friendship, Not sure if it is a happy or sad ending. Depends on your perspective I guess., Sad, same day different year, skype text email calling friend
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessLove/pseuds/EndlessLove





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [3rd July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563717) by [Obliviouschyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld). 



 

> 这一天是我一生中都难以忘怀的，因为他使我的内心起了巨大的变化。
> 
> 任何人遇上这相似的经历也会是难忘的，谁都可以想象得出，谁能遇上这样一个特别的日子，就会感到这一天过的是多么的与众不同啊。
> 
> 你不妨暂停一下阅读，思考一下。人生好比是一条长链，无论是金做的或是铁做的，无论是荆棘编成还是花卉织成，如果没有这具有纪念意义的一天中制作的第一环，你就不可能经历这样的一生。
> 
> ——查尔斯•狄更斯，《远大前程》

*摘自 大卫·尼克尔斯，《一天》


	2. 3rd July 2011

那一年段宜恩18岁，王嘉尔17岁。

 

他们第一次见面是在毕业前夕。挺讽刺的不是吗？最后一天的初次见面，也许对王嘉尔来说是这样。至于段宜恩，他注意到那个活跃的家伙和朋友们一起笑闹着四处走动，好像摩西分红海。当然，这没有什么不好的，在段宜恩看来这家伙简直从头到脚都帅到飞起。尽管都是来英国留学的学生，他们几乎可以说是过着两种完全不同的生活。

他们两个仅有的一次对话是在王嘉尔入学那年的新生报到会上。可能那次也算不上对话吧，毕竟段宜恩对王嘉尔说的唯一一句话就是“这是宣传册，如果你想了解其他的信息可以咨询那边那个手里拿着旗子的人”。

他们总会在校园里时不时地看见对方，不过谁也没有注意到谁，鉴于他们既不在同一个年级又不在同一个社交圈子。王嘉尔属于那种所谓“酷酷的”男孩，而段宜恩，不能说他是个书呆子，应该说他算是那种特别聪明的。不是王嘉尔不聪明，说起来他聪明得很，只不过大部分人都想当然地觉得他是一个成天只知道运动的笨家伙。与之相反段宜恩才是个真正的运动员，他加入了学校的游泳队，可惜没多少人知道，因为游泳这项运动并不像足球和橄榄球那样受欢迎。

 

说到他俩终于正儿八经和对方说话的那次。某个人不小心把啤酒洒到了段宜恩衣服上，他没办法只能去盥洗室清洗。在他洗衣服的时候，一个人突然冲进了他的隔间并立刻锁上门。他还没来得及说什么，那个人就赶紧把食指放到他嘴唇上让他噤声。这时他听到敲门声和一个女孩的声音。

“Jackson你在里面吗？”

王嘉尔转向段宜恩，用招牌的狗狗眼盯着他，恳请他帮忙。

“抱歉，我不是Jackson。”段宜恩只能说。

“对不起，我确定我刚刚看到他进来了”另一个女孩说。

“可能是别人吧，我们去其他地方看看。”第三个女孩回答道。

听到她们走远了王嘉尔才开口。

“抱歉像这样突然闯进来。”

“没事，我现在就走。”

“不不不，别… 你留下来。如果你不介意的话…我能也在这儿待会儿吗？等我确定外面安全了之后…求你了。”

段宜恩点点头，继续清洗他的衣服。

“你是Mark？”

王嘉尔坐在浴缸里，段宜恩转过头看着他。他特别惊讶，全校最有名的人之一竟然认得他。

“你怎么知道我的名字？”他偏过头问道。

段宜恩看到王嘉尔紧张地用手搓着脖子，脸颊微微泛红。

“第一天的新生报道会，你在帮所有新来的留学生登记？”

段宜恩点头。

“有几个女孩子快被你帅晕了。”王嘉尔咧嘴一笑。

段宜恩发出一声“噢”，王嘉尔看见他脸都红透了。

“你怎么到这儿来了？”

“有个人把啤酒泼到了我身上。你呢？躲避那些女生的追杀？”

“嗯…算是吧。她们像胶水一样粘着我，甩都甩不掉，我走到哪儿她们跟到哪儿，所以只能一逮到机会就赶紧逃跑。”

段宜恩噗嗤一下笑出声。

“嘿！不准找我茬！”

不知道为什么，王嘉尔觉得他需要为自己辩护一下。段宜恩举起双手做出投降的样子，摇了摇头。

“好好好不找茬。”

王嘉尔扬起嘴角。

 

不一会儿，两人开始一起聊天笑闹。这期间，王嘉尔不知道怎么弄了几瓶啤酒进来，段宜恩也莫名其妙地和王嘉尔一起坐到了浴缸里。当然，他们锁上了门方便继续一直聊下去。奇怪的是，一整晚都没有人敲门打扰他们，他们也就喜闻乐见地畅聊了起来。

 

王嘉尔控制不住地欣赏段宜恩，他那带点金色带点浅褐色的头发，如果世界上真的有这种颜色的话。不过在王嘉尔脑海中那就是段宜恩头发的颜色。它不够被称作金发，也不完全是褐色的，反正就是这种金色带点浅褐色的发色。还有他的眼睛。段宜恩看王嘉尔的眼神里有种孩子般的好奇，就好像他看到的每一件事物都是新奇的，而他又仿佛是他所见过的最吸引人的东西。他看着他说话的时候脸上总会露出一种严肃的表情，但这种表情又让王嘉尔觉得他是此时他眼中的唯一，他好像看进了他的灵魂深处。

 

他萌萌哒的鼻子——烦闷或是和王嘉尔意见不合的时候他抓挠它的样子；他轮廓分明的颧骨和下颚；他薄薄的粉红的唇——他不经意地、习惯性舔弄它的样子；他笑起来的样子——露出珍珠一样洁白的牙齿和两颗小虎牙（有点像吸血鬼，但绝对是像Lestat那样帅气的吸血鬼。）；他柔软而灵活的、有气质的、比例协调的身形。还有他的手——不像大多数男孩那样强健或是有纹理，他的手指只是单纯的修长，怎么形容呢，简洁而优雅的。如果王嘉尔有机会，他能一句话不说盯着段宜恩看一整天。

 

直到段宜恩在王嘉尔脑袋上敲了一记王嘉尔才意识到他正一动不动地盯着面前比他年长一岁的男孩儿。

“喂？Jackson？你还在听吗？”

“嗷！你刚刚敲我了的脑袋？！”

段宜恩咧开嘴笑了：“并没有，我想你是喝多了。”

王嘉尔很气愤。段宜恩忍不住嘲笑他的窘况。他伸手揉了揉王嘉尔的头发。他不知道事情到底是怎么发展成现在这个样子的——他坐在浴缸里，在湖边某个房子的盥洗室里喝着啤酒，和全校最有名的学生之一聊着天。

 

王嘉尔白金颜色的头发在段宜恩看来是种有些暧昧不明的颜色，不过却好像又很适合他 。他的大眼睛，圆溜溜的，看向它们就仿佛看向大海深处，时间久了就会迷失在里面。段宜恩觉得他必须要睁大眼睛去观察王嘉尔。让他觉得最可爱的是这家伙的笑容。他的笑很真诚，好像内心深处的喜悦都从这个笑容中展现出来了。不过这会儿王嘉尔可没有露出这种笑容，鉴于他正在生气。他撇了撇嘴，下嘴唇向外翻出，这让段宜恩想伸手去揉他的脸颊。尽管段宜恩知道他不能这样得寸进尺，除非他想王嘉尔在浴缸里大发脾气，但他实在是忍不住，于是他就这么做了。

“Mark…”王嘉尔埋怨着，段宜恩笑得更厉害了。王嘉尔一点也不介意段宜恩这样笑——如果让他形容的话，略显疯狂的高音笑声，像个小恶魔。这时段宜恩很突兀地站了起身，王嘉尔有些不知所措，他不知道自己是不是做的有些过了头。

 

“我们出去走走吧，Jackson。你觉不觉得这里有点闷？”他冲着王嘉尔一笑。王嘉尔赶紧点头，跟在段宜恩身后走出去。

 

他们一边聊天一边逛了逛周边的建筑物。他们什么都聊，并不如他们想象的那样尴尬，而且可以说是非常愉快。他们甚至到食堂附近买了点饮料和零食。实际上段宜恩最后是被王嘉尔拽着出来的，因为王嘉尔看到之前的三个女生正在四处找他。他伸手去拉段宜恩的时候段宜恩还在拿曲奇饼干。段宜恩刚准备反抗却也看到了几个可疑的女生盯着他俩的方向，便两个两个一抓，把饼干全部抱在怀里。王嘉尔飞速跑了出去，段宜恩紧跟其后。他们又随意散了会儿步。其间路过一个船库，他们便决定去里面探险。你可能觉得他们会顺势在船库里搞在一起做一些少儿不宜的事。大错特错！他们特别高兴能找到一个可以远眺整个湖面的废弃码头。那里离宿舍有些远，很安静，适合两人一起聊聊天，或者什么话也不说走走停停看看风景。他们躺倒在码头上仰望星空，有一茬没一茬地搭着话，或是相顾无言。完全不同的两种概念是吧？不过这的确是当时的情况。

 

如果你以为他们在讨论女孩子或者其他一些无关紧要的东西，那你一定会被他们所分享的事情惊讶到。他们在讨论关于自己的期望和理想。他们想去哪儿，想在哪里定居，想成为什么样的人。他们在讨论那些无穷无尽的机遇，还有他们对未知事物的恐惧。这些都是你永远不可能和一个刚认识的人讨论的话题。但是对于段宜恩和王嘉尔来说，他们就好似已经相伴了一生的老友互相交流着近况。这说得通吗？

 

没过多久王嘉尔听到他的朋友在四处找他。他和段宜恩交换了个眼神，站起身一起往回走。他们的手时不时地触碰对方的，但谁都不愿主动去牵，似乎两人都很享受这样若即若离的关系。毕竟这是他们第一次见面，也很可能是最后一次。在这个时候开始一些东西对他们来说都是不公平的，不是吗？不过他们可以一直做朋友呀，每个人都需要朋友，多一个也无妨。

“注意安全，Jacks。”

王嘉尔咧嘴笑了。


	3. 3rd July 2012

那一年段宜恩19岁，王嘉尔18岁。

 

“起床啦！！！”王嘉尔通过skype大喊，像只小狼狗一样咯咯地笑着。

段宜恩挣扎着睁开眼看着他，一点也不开心这个比他小一岁的家伙大早上把他吵醒。他确定王嘉尔要么是喝多了，要么是因为晚上要出去玩而兴奋过了头。不管是哪种，他现在已经憋了一肚子起床气并且迅速脑补出10000种干掉王嘉尔的方法。

“闭嘴小混蛋，我这儿还早着呢。你为什么一定要在这个人神共愤的时间给我打电话？”

王嘉尔继续笑：“我想你反正是要起床上课的，不如让我来当个合格的朋友叫你起床。”

“我为什么要和你做朋友来着？”段宜恩抱怨道。

王嘉尔一边笑一边滔滔不绝地给段宜恩讲述他的近况。段宜恩脑袋还是昏昏沉沉的，只能时不时点点头应两声表示他在听。

 

谁会想到当初宿命般的邂逅能在两大洲之间架起这样一道友谊的桥梁。在段宜恩返回LA学习工程学的同时，王嘉尔也高中毕业了回到香港，学习传媒。他们会经常通过邮件或是skype联系，嗯，算是吧。最开始时间有些不好协调，鉴于LA和香港有16个小时的时差，也就是说香港晚上十点的时候LA才刚刚早上6点。所以多数情况下都是王嘉尔昏昏欲睡地或是异常亢奋地尝试和一个半睡不醒的或是一肚子起床气的段宜恩进行交流。不过不管怎么说，这样也没坏处，毕竟两人都不在意这些。于是他们就这样没事发发短信聊聊skype，偶尔也会通个电话。

 

段宜恩总是在忙一些研究项目或是做一些先进的玩意。你懂得，作为一个工程系的学生，他每天要做的只能是发明什么东西或是修改什么论文好解释学术界一些新的发现。这对于他这种安静的性格来说再合适不过了。而王嘉尔呢，像他这么外向活泼的人，学习传媒学也是刚刚好。他们都在做着自己喜欢的事，挺符合他俩天性的。

 

一年来，王嘉尔和段宜恩一直保持着这样的异地友情，他们在LA和香港的朋友都觉得难以置信：和世界另一端的他聊着日常，如同每天形影不离的老友。这大概就是传说中任何人都会嫉妒的友谊。即使不知道段宜恩什么时候会回复，王嘉尔还是会时不时地给他发邮件和短信，因为他知道他一定会回复。再说也不是什么需要立刻回应的大事，他只是想让他知道他在想他。而段宜恩很喜欢这种不需要时时刻刻腻在一起的关系。说出来你可能不信，他和王嘉尔的关系甚至比那些每天见面的朋友要好得多。

 

王嘉尔：Marks，我作业已经堆成山了，要死要死，你赶紧来救我！

段宜恩：看到你这样我很开心hahaha

王嘉尔：你个没良心的

段宜恩：我几个月前就告诉你有些作业得赶紧写，你听了吗？并没有！

王嘉尔：呃…我恨你

段宜恩：你爱死我了

王嘉尔：噫

段宜恩：别拖延症了，赶紧开始做吧，回头再说。我晚上六点左右会给你打电话，也就是…

王嘉尔：我这儿上午十点。好吧。See you later alligator.

段宜恩：After a while crocodile.

 

你看，他们也没有聊什么深层次的东西，可能只是向对方简单地抱怨一下自己学习生活的艰难，对方也总能当一名好的倾听者。知道无论发生什么从有一个人能耐心听你把话说完绝对是一件幸福的事，不过有些事他们想亲口告诉对方，尽管这意味着高昂的长途话费。

 

“Jacks！你猜怎么着？”

“Marks你终于舍得给我打电话了！上次你说要打电话给我，结果几个月都没有消息，可把你厉害的。”

“我只说我会打电话，又没说什么时候打，笨蛋！”

“我竟无言以对。行吧，怎么了？”

“你猜谁去跳伞了？”

“妈呀你个疯子！你真的去了？”

“当然！你又不愿意和我一起。”

“我的小心脏很脆弱的谢谢！”

“好好好，随你怎么说。我会给你发照片和视频的。”

“小心点Marks。别哪天把自己玩死了。”

“别担心Jacks，我一直很安全。嘿，我得去付钱了。”

“嗯，我知道。See you later alligator.”

“After a while crocodile.”

 

王嘉尔放下手机，突然意识到段宜恩还没有告诉他跳伞的时间和地点。他心想：那个疯子迟早要把自己玩出心脏病。不过他也清楚段宜恩压根就没打算告诉他，免得他时时刻刻为他担心。他只能由着他好好玩，等他发照片来。“至少那个混蛋是在为我着想。”

 

王嘉尔加入了学校的篮球队。不得不说他篮球打得真的不错，他会经常和段宜恩谈到他最近的比赛。尽管段宜恩不能到现场给他加油，他知道他会以自己的方式支持他。段宜恩有时会凌晨四五点从床上爬起来和他视频，听他描述每场比赛的经过。而且每次视频聊天的时候段宜恩总会穿着印有王嘉尔学校logo的卫衣为他应援。他们很早就为对方买了自己学校的应援服，就好像他们一直陪在对方身边一样。

 

对于他们来说谈论自己的现任一点也不尴尬，当然这个话题主要是王嘉尔在说。段宜恩总是以学业繁忙为借口拒绝谈恋爱，而王嘉尔总是嘲笑段宜恩太挑剔，最后演变成两人在邮件里展开一段极其愚蠢且毫无意义的争论。

 

************************************************************************************************

亲爱的好挑剔的Marks，

 

你得多出去溜溜，我相信会有很多男孩女孩争着想和你上床。

 

See you later alligator.

最棒的Jacks.

************************************************************************************************

亲爱的混蛋Jacks，

 

算了吧。我忙着写论文在。倒是你可以经常出去溜溜，绝对有一大群男孩女孩想扑到你身上和你来一发，不过我建议你保护好你宝贵的贞操。

 

After a while crocodile.

更棒的Marks.

************************************************************************************************

智障Marks，

我不会见到人就睡好吗。只和我的对象上床，比如Eric ;p

记得告诉我你最近在干嘛。

 

See you later alligator.

Jacks.

************************************************************************************************

纵欲过度的Jacks，

 

信息量太大 :p

你也一样，不过太细节的东西还是算了，辣眼睛。我只是个宝宝。

 

After a while crocodile.

Marks.

************************************************************************************************

 

他们的话题不仅仅是兴趣爱好和互怼，在对方需要的时候他们总会尽最大的努力给予对方支持。段宜恩学业压力过大的时候，王嘉尔会牺牲自己的睡眠时间陪他聊天，好让他更有动力。王嘉尔和现任分手了很难过的时候，段宜恩会不停地给他发短信和他视频，直到他度过那段时期，重新找回属于他的笑容。 

 

段宜恩：嘿

王嘉尔：咋了？

段宜恩：你还好吗？

王嘉尔：大概吧。

段宜恩：说实话

王嘉尔：唉，如果你在这儿就好了。

段宜恩：在你身边给你一巴掌？

王嘉尔：妈个叽

段宜恩：放心，你死不了。

王嘉尔：我知道。

段宜恩：照顾好自己

王嘉尔：你也是。See you later alligator

段宜恩：After a while crocodile

 

就算王嘉尔不愿意承认，给段宜恩打电话发短信总能让他的心情突然变好。段宜恩能够理解他，并且从不对他的所作所为指指点点。好吧他有时候会吐槽一下他的穿衣风格和没事就换对象的不稳定恋情，不过并不是贬义的那种。

 

这就是他们的日常。深夜的视频聊天，清晨的电话与短信，寥寥几句的邮件。LA到香港遥远的距离未曾切断过他们之间的联系。


End file.
